Ash STILL can't use Electrical Appliances
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Mother's Day one-shot. Enjoy.


**Hey!!! This is a Mother's Day one-shot drabble I wrote, enjoy!**

**Dedication: Mom, Mommy, Woman who gave birth to me and had to stay in a bed for weeks unless she had to pee in order to have me. No matter how much I roll my eyes, you know I love ya. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Do I look like I'm rich?**

Delia Ketchum was considered in some cases to be the number one Mom. Despite her some time's embarrassing over-protectiveness and 'remember to change your underwear everyday!' shout outs, she always loved her son, no matter what choices he made.

So when she realized her son Ash would not be able to make it back in time for Mother's Day, she completely understood.

_He needs to live his own life…_ Delia sighed as she sat in a chair outside, looking up at the stars. _…But sometimes I wish he could just be a little boy again…_

_"Mommy! Mommy!" A short, tan five-year old with messy black hair ran up with a paper bag in his hands as a young woman with dark red hair and his same chocolate-brown eyes met him half-way to embrace him._

"_Hi sweetie! How was kindergarten today?" Delia Ketchum asked her son indulgently. _

"_It was great! Red showed me some pictures from a book he got from his Daddy. Gary tried to bury (it sounds like 'bary' when Ash says it) me in the sand again, but then Leaf hit him with a shovel before he could do it!" _

_Delia smiled weakly at the sounds of her son's and his playmates antics, than spied at the bag clutched in Ash's hands. "What do you have there?"_

_Ash looked like he was about to speak, but then closed his mouth tightly shut. "It's a surprise! You have to wait 'till Sunday!"_

"_Oh no! But that's still two days' away!" Delia said in faux sadness._

"_Sorry, I still need to do the last finishing touches! Be patient!" Ash said in a stern tone._

"_Alright, alright, let's head home for lunch." Delia said as she took her son's hand._

"_Yay!!!!"_

"_Mommy…time to wake up…"_

_Delia opened her eyes to the bright, cherubic face of her son, holding a small tray with burnt toaster waffles smothered in syrup and butter, and a glass of orange juice only half full. _

"_Morning. Ash, haven't I told you not to use electrical appliances unless I'm present?"_

_The five-year old rolled his eyes. "Honestly Mommy, a shock isn't THAT bad!" Ash then laid the tray on the bedside table and crawled into her lap with a folded piece of paper. "Don't you know what day it is?"_

"_Hmmm…Sunday?"_

_Ash giggled. "Yeah! But what DAY is it?"_

"_Oh, I don't know…Valentine's day?"_

"_No silly! That's in February! It's May!"_

_Delia did a fake sigh. "Oh, I don't know dear…"_

"_It's Mother's Day Mommy!" Ashe squealed, before placing the paper in Delia's hands._

_The woman opened the card to find a small drawing of a big colorful blob and a smaller blob holding hands with what appeared to be a heart over them. The words, 'Happy Mother's Day!' Were written in surprisingly neat cursive._

"_Leaf helped me with the writing, and I did the drawing! Doesn't it look just like us, Mommy?"_

_Delia laughed and pecked her son on the cheek. "Yes it does, sweetie, I love it, and I love you."_

"_I love you too, Mommy!"_

_Delia then began, like any other great mom, to saw through soggy toaster waffles and sip down half pulp-filled orange juice._

_Things were so much simpler then…oh well, no matter what he does or how far away he goes from me, I will always love him. _With that Delia entered her house and went to bed.

Delia didn't exactly remember what time she fell asleep, but she could smell a strange aroma from her nostrils, then her eyes shot open. "Fire!"

The red-haired woman ran as fast as she could down the steps, and straight into the kitchen to find…

Her sixteen year-old son covered in foam along with his Pikachu, and Mr. Mime holding a fire extinguisher.

"Hey, Mom." Ash said sheepishly, wiping some of the foam off his face. "Guess after all these years I still can't work with electrical appliances, huh?"

Ash was expecting his Mom to go either full out 'your grounded for life!' or 'mother hen' mode. But she did something unexpected.

She ran up and gave Ash a full on hug, squishing Pikachu in between them.

"I love you, son…"

Ash then wrapped his arms tightly around Delia.

"Love you too, Mom. And happy Mother's day."

While Pikachu slowly suffocated in the embrace.

**Awww! I'm sorry, but I most definitely wanted to celebrate Mother's Day, and what better way to do it with a one-shot?**

**Hehehe…Ash is about as good as I was at drawing. One time on my great uncle's birthday card I drew his body like a triangle, with stick arms and legs. It basically looked like he was wearing a red dress *sweat drops * but he laughed about it and loved it, he even has it framed! And I forgot to mention he's gay, and I did not know at the time. XD**

**Seeya! **


End file.
